Cold wreck down
Iran Once called Persia and conquered by both Cyrus the Great and Alexander the Great, Iran is a high, arid plateau ringed by massive, heavily-eroded mountain ranges crowned with oak, beech, linden, and elm forests. Some of these snow-covered peaks are volcanically active, producing frequent, devastating earthquakes. In the interior are the vast salt deserts, dotted with the occasional lush oasis but consisting mostly of salt crusts over treacherous, quicksandlike salt marshes. On the north border are the salty marshes bordering the Caspian Sea. To the southwest, pipelines transport oil from the huge oilfields to the Persian Gulf refineries. The IGAT system pipes natural gas from the south to Tehran, the capital of Iran. Undeveloped coal, lead, and copper resources are scattered over much of the terrain. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar extending scheduled CAP to include grid Rho." High over the Iranian landscape a lone aerial craft soars- though there is no man inside, and could barely even fit one if it tried. The craft is an Eagle Eye UAV, a craft well known to the U.S.A. in more recent times due to their effectiveness at gaining surveillance data without endangering the lives of precious pilots. There is a secret housed deep within this particular model, however... For it is not a product of the United States, but one of Cybertron, and more specifically a member of the Decepticon Empire. VH-64 Gazette hovers along at much lower altitudes, so low that he's practically driving. He occasionally has to swerve to the right or left to dodge around hills or clumps of trees. This craft is also 'unmanned', although there's room for a pilot as well as a gunner in the cockpit. Both seats happened to be filled though, with rolled bundles of heavy fabric decorated with intricate patterns. As well as a few dangling tassles. The advanced Terran helicopter is spotted rather quickly thanks to the advanced scoutting systems housed within the chassis of the HV-911, and as the sensor eye switches to ultra-zoom on the cockpit the Decepticon is given a moment of pause. This one is actually manned... Might not be worth attacking, unless it is one of those EDC models, Coldwar muses to himself. When in doubt though it is always a good idea to check back in with Command- as if it wasn't always a good idea. Coldwar says, "Single advanced Terran flier spotted in grid Rho. Command, please advise- Over." Boomslang says, "What's it look like?" Redshift says, "Clip his wings." Coldwar says, "Helicopter model. Two shades of blue, and black highlights. Roger that, Sir. Closing on target." Redshift says, "Is it.. really skinny? Might be Whirl." Coldwar says, "It is a lithely build craft, aye Sir." Redshift says, "blue and skinny, that'd be Whirl. He's armed to the teeth, and a Wrecker." Coldwar says, "Copy that. Shall I continue on attack vector, Sir?" Boomslang says, "Seeing as you're not either of those things I would advise against it." Redshift says, "What's the proper military code word for 'he'll probably kick the crap out of you'?" Coldwar says, "Engaging the enemy might be regarded as a clusterf**k, Sir." Coldwar says, "Perhaps FUBAR, or SNAFU may be more appropriate." Redshift says, "I could take him. Boomslang could take him... You, I dunno. Haven't seen you in action." VH-64 Gazette comes upon a moderately busy highway and spends some time following the stretch of road, bobbing over the much slower ground vehicles he occasionally passes as he travels. He seems to be heading East or Southeast. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Coldwar, attack Whirl so we may judge your performance against ours" Coldwar says, "Yes, Sir." Redshift says, "Feel free to engage as a training excercise." Redshift says, "Pull out before you get scrapped, though." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "I shall prepare a multiple choice evaluation form for you in the infirmary" Coldwar says, "Copy that." Eagle Eye UAV seems to spend quite some time hovering in the air, loosely following the course of the VH-64 for a few minutes before finally starting directly for it. The message came loud and clear from the communications with Command. This was a Wrecker most likely, which made him particularly dangerous. Although retreating would be advised, orders dictated that he engage to show the brass what he could do. So be it... Coldwar sent a warning to the enemy craft first in the form of a target lock, and deep scan. Combat: Coldwar analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. VH-64 Gazette banks and pulls away from the highway as Coldwar begins his scan, beginning a weaving, erratic flight pattern that changes his direction every few seconds, in hopes of defeating any target lock. "They say I'm not supposed to shoot first and ask questions later, so...who the frak are you?!" Then Whirl tilts and rises a few meters higher into the air and spins around in a quick 360 degrees turn. A few tracer rounds fly out at some point during the wild maneuver, and for all that they seem to be fired accidentally they head more or less directly at Coldwar. Righting himself, Whirl continues his swerving path into the open desert. Combat: VH-64 Gazette sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Eagle Eye UAV with his Pistol attack! Coldwar is struck by the tracer rounds, causing the lightly armored craft to pop and smoke as armor divets are created along its starboard side. The blow seemed fairly damaging, and the craft began to sputter as it dropped altitude slightly. Damn... That Wrecker did pack a punch. His orders did not require him to ask any questions before firing, especially when fired upon first. A snap, click, shifting of metallic parts, and whirring of gears filled the air briefly before giving birth to the HV-911's robot mode. Hefting his rifle, Coldwar rested it firmly against his shoulder before sending a burst of fire lancing toward Whirl. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Combat: Coldwar strikes VH-64 Gazette with its Frostbite Cannon attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for VH-64 Gazette . VH-64 Gazette is rocked in mid-air by the blast, forced through another spin by the impact with smoke starting to pour from one of the large engine exhaust ports beneath his rotors. "Slag it! That's what I get for trying to be civilized!" The 'copter pulls up and then points it's nose straight at Coldwar, sending a few blindingly bright beams of energy lancing back at the robot. "I should stick to what I do best...wrecking! (and ruling)." He adds the last in a softer voice. Combat: VH-64 Gazette sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Coldwar with his Photon Beam attack! Coldwar doesn't relish in the victory of a successful strike. No, the information from Command didn't provide him with any of the luxury of being the least bit complacent in this battle- not that it was exactly his style anyway. These Autobots, they really liked to talk a lot during combat... Kind of strange, but then again there were plenty of Decepticons that couldn't keep their mouths shut either. Lining up his next shot, the Decepticon loosed a heavy grunt as he was struck by a photon beam, and red warning flashes seemed to go up all over his HUD as he tumbled backward through the sky. "Argh! Not good..." A brief systems check confirmed that he could still fight, and not a moment was wasted before returning fire. Combat: Coldwar strikes VH-64 Gazette with its Frostbite Cannon attack! -3 VH-64 Gazette is rocked by yet another shot. This one hits him at the base of his rotors, and the blades normally rythmic sound is interrupted by a few stutters before they catch again and somehow manage keep him in the air. "Oh come on! I need that to stay airborn. You know I'm not gonna transform!! How am I supposed to blast you to little pieces on the ground as a stationaty helicopter?!" Now flying sideways to circling around Coldwar's form, Whirl unfolds a small chin turret and sends repeated bolts of energy burning it at the Decepticon from different angles, looking for the weak points in his armor. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Coldwar with his Laser attack! Coldwar is thrown by the latest blast from the Wrecker's laser. This guy's weapons packed some major punch, seemingly no matter what type of weapon he was using. Damage alarms warned him with a constant blaring that another hit like that would cause damage too severe to repair with ease. No reinforcements for him in the area spelled out a very ugly situation if he were to continue taking damage at this rate. Still, his superiors wanted him to fight... "This is not good," Coldwar says to himself with a soft hiss before touching down upon one of the heavily eroded mountain-tops within the Iranian countryside. "Not bad Soldier," he cannot help complimenting the Autobot before firing a blast from the mountain's peak. Combat: Coldwar strikes VH-64 Gazette with its Frostbite Cannon attack! VH-64 Gazette straightens out and begins to chase after Coldwar. He begins catching up quickly - until he catches another rifle blast to the cockpit. The bolt punches through the glass and vaporizes most of the rugs rolled up and packed nearly in the front gunner's seat. The last of the destructive energy sets alight the rugs in the pilot's seat as well. "Ahh! AAAH!!" Whirl shouts, then triggers his rarely-used eject function. His rotors fire off in different directions as well, apparently reflex so that they don't chop through the ejecting pilot's seats. This of course leaves Whirl without lift, and he falls in a deep arc to the side of the mountain, transforming at the last second with arms and legs windmilling before crashing just below the peak. For a moment he's out of Coldwar's sight, then a clawed pincer-hand reaches over to catch on the peak. Another one follows, before pulling the lanky Wrecker into sight. "Oh well," he says conversationally. "I thought'd be a dumb idea taking those things to Cybertron anyway. Summer colors, people! Summer colors!" Then he lashes out Coldwar with a quick spinning kick. Combat: Whirl strikes Coldwar with his Kick attack! Coldwar is quick to compensate for the falling Wrecker's new position, though just as he's about to squeeze off another shot from his Frostbite Cannon, Whirl manages to land behind the cover of the protruding rocks of the verticle slab of land. Jerking his weapon back, the Decepticon's optics narrow considerably. "Well done, Soldier. It looks like your veteran status is well deserved," he notes before moving to leap over the rock obstructing Whirl from his view...only to be kicked swiftly in the head by the Autobot the moment he's within sight. "Frag!" Coldwar slams back against the very rock he'd moved to clear, and there on his back he is quick to retrieve a simple laser pistol from subspace and aim it at the Wrecker. Combat: Coldwar misses Whirl with its Laser attack! "Veteran...?" Whirl repeats, voice mystified. "You -- you really mean it? Me?" He suddenly begins gushing, "I mean, Impactor's a vet, no doubt about it. Springer, sure. Maybe even Roadie, but me...?" He puts a hand on his chest above his ruined cockpit. "I guess I never reallyyyEEEP!" Whirl dives for cover as the laser begins flying. "Oh, oh right right. Decepticons first, soliloquy after." He comments as if lecturing himself. Then he reaches down and pulls off his tail rotor from where it's folded up to rest against his leg. "Guess this isn't gonna do me much good in the air any more," he muses, before spinning it over a few times in his hand, lack of traditinal fingers not hindering him. "Here, maybe you could use it!" Then he sends it hurtling at Coldwar, spinning like a throwing knife. Combat: Whirl misses Coldwar with his rotors (Punch) attack! These Autobots sure were a strange lot. Whirl's little gushing speech was nothing short of madness in the middle of a battle, but hey... Perhaps it was something to be expected by now? "Don't let it go to your head, Soldier. Staying frosty-" he begins, rolling to his left to avoid the spinning rotor which imbeds itself into the rock formation where he'd once lay. "-and never lowering your guard-" Coldwar continues as he leaps into the air and transforms into a more agile mode. "...is what combat requires of you at all times." Rising into the air and pulling back away from Whirl, Coldwar targets the Autobot. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Coldwar analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Whirl nods in agreement to Coldwar's description of the requirement of combat. One of his pincer-hands strays behind his back. "I think you're leaving something out -- heavy firepower!" He suddenly whips his hand out, and on the end of it as attached a blocky weapons module - it's doubtful his hands could grasp a standard weapon's grip. Whirl raises it slowly as Coldware transforms, then the Autobot pauses to examine the device. "No wait, heavier..." The other hand reaches behind his back now and when it emerges it holds an extra attachment, which he twists onto the end of the module making it even larger and bulkier than before. He examines this in the moment Coldwar scans over him. "No...heavier!" Whirl insists, then depresses a control. Additional compartments and gunbarrels extend from all sides until the weapon begins to look a little silly. "Yeah...yeah, that should do it!" Then he aims this whole contraption at Coldwar, having to use his free arm to brace against the weight of the now-monstrous weapons module. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Eagle Eye UAV with his Null-Ray Module attack! Combat: Eagle Eye UAV has been temporarily incapacitated. There was no way that the Eagle Eye UAV could possibly stand up to an attack of that magnitude... Coldwar was certain of that the moment the second attachment was secured. When the control was pressed and several more compartments and gunbarrels extended Coldwar's expression became nothing short of begrudgingly determined to take the blast head on. This was going to hurt... Hurt it did, knocking the HV-911 for a real loop as it spun 'round and around, making it unable to return fire as it was forced to make an emergency landing- but wait! Not only had he lost control of his flightpath, but he'd lost total control of himself altogether! Slamming down hard against the mountain, it was a miracle that he didn't go toppling down it. "Slag..." he muttered, aware that he was at the full mercy of the enemy. Whirl disassembles the weapons module, stowing away various pieces. He starts down the side of the mountain towards Coldwar's motionless form, but the first step sends a series of loose rock and boulders sliding and down, some rolling by the HV-911 while others collect against his side. "This is pretty unstable ground here." Whirl comments. "Just don't make ancient mountains like they used to, huh?" A few more steps and a mini-avalanche slips free, half-burying Coldwar with more rubble and rock sliding down and disappearing out of sight. "It's going to take me /forever/ to walk back to Cairo." Whirl continues. "So I think it's only fair if I take you out of the picture for a while too." He stops a little above Coldwar's position and deliberately pushes more and more rock on top of the Decepticon UAV, until it's nearly completely obscured from sight. Just a little bit of the Decepticon symbol and a camera or two remain visible. "There!" Whirl finishes cheerfully, then heads off down the mountain, suddenly stepping lightly and sure-footedly enough that he has an easy time heading down with almost no more rocks sliding free. "See you around!" He calls back before disappearing out of sight. Coldwar remained eerily silent as Whirl started down the mountain-side. If he could only regain control of his systems then it might be possible to deliver another heavy blow to the Autobot with the analysis of weak points gained by his targeting eye. Still, that would require some time, and time he didn't really have... Rocks pinging against his chassis sent off another alarm, this one mental as an avalanche would be the worst possible occurance at this time. Frosty, stay frosty... he couldn't help thinking over and over the closer Whirl came. Then, the Autobot did something strange... Well, something ELSE that could be considered strange- and started burying him with rocks? Coldwar watched in silence as he was nearly completely covered by the Wrecker before the other Cybertronian bid him farewell. "You can bet on it," he offered coolly to Whirl's back before opening a secure channel back to Command... Combat: Eagle Eye UAV takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting in... The Wrecker, Whirl has left the engagement area. I am currently digging myself free of a rock prison. Full report when I return to grid Alpha."